What's a title of our story?
by NaHiCaSaKu
Summary: "Um...dare?"/Ino menyeringai,"Hehe.. kau pilih dare, Hina-chan?"/Bermain bersama Ino dan Tenten, kelihatannya Ia sedang tidak beruntung kali ini../Sorry for bad summary! Warning!:AU,OOC,Abal,Gaje,Cerita semau gue. Don't like? Don't read! oke! / Mind to Review my story? :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?

"Puhh.. dinginnya.. kuharap aku bisa cepat pulang" Gadis itu kembali meniup tangannya yang hampir membeku kedinginan lalu mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling jalan raya yang cukup ramai itu. "Ck, Oniisan dimana sih? Lama sekali" Gerutu Gadis itu kesal.

Tak lama setelah itu muncul sebuah mobil sedan silver yang berhenti dihadapan sang Gadis. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut coklat panjang -yang diikat satu diujungnya-, bermata lavender. Pemuda itu mengenakan jasnya yang selalu ia pakai saat ada acara penting. Pantas saja telat, pikir gadis itu. "Sudah lama?" Tanya Pemuda itu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Maaf, tadi ada urusan mendadak. Ayo masuk" Jawab Pemuda itu seraya menggerakkan kepalanya pelan, mengisyaratkan sang gadis untuk memasuki mobilnya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, Gadis itu memasuki mobil Pemuda itu yang langsung melesat pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story belong to My imajination**

** Made by NaHiCaSaKu  
><strong>

**.**

**Hope you Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haahh.. akhirnya sampai juga.." Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa di ruang tamu lalu menutup matanya sejenak.

"Ck, kebiasaan kau ini.. lepas sepatumu jika dirumah! Itu membuat rumah kotor kau tahu" Ucap seseorang seraya berjalan mendekat.

Gadis itu membuka matanya dan mengerutkan keningnya kesal. "Tch, tak perlu kau ingatkan juga aku akan membuka sepatuku. Lagipula tidak kotor juga tuh" Jawab gadis itu tak acuh lalu melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak dan beranjak naik ke kamarnya, mengabaikan ayahnya yang masih masih ada disana.

Tok tok

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat dari laptop yang ada didepannya kearah pintu kamarnya. Sebelum ia membuka mulut suara seseorang mendahuluinya. "Boleh aku masuk?" Neji Oniisan, pikir gadis itu. "Ya, masuklah. Pintunya tidak dikunci" Jawab gadis itu santai.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan pribadi adiknya itu. Ia duduk di sofa yang ada disana, memperhatikan Adiknya yang sedang asik memainkan laptopnya.

"Ada apa Oniisan kemari?" Tanya Adiknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari laptopnya.

"Hanya mengunjungimu. Aku bosan" Jawab Neji.

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Kakaknya heran. "Hmp.. tak biasanya" Ucap gadis itu lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatannya memainkan laptop.

"Kau tak suka jika aku kemari?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak tidak.. bukannya aku tak suka jika kau kemari. Hanya saja.. tak biasanya saja kau datang kemari saat sedang bosan" Jawab Gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang main apa?" Tanya Neji seraya mendekat kearah Adiknya itu.

"Tak sedang apa-apa.. aku hanya sedang mengetik saja kok" Jawab gadis itu.

"Oh.. yasudah kalau begitu.. tapi jangan terlalu malam yaa besok kau sekolah" Pesan Neji seraya bangkit berjalan menuju pintu "Aku kembali dulu yaa. Ingat! Jangan terlalu malam Hinata!" Pesannya lagi begitu sampai di ambang pintu.

"Iya iya Oniisaann.. Oniisan tenang saja.. aku selalu tepat waktu kok. Buktinya aku tak pernah telat kan?" Ucapnya santai.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu" Pamitnya lalu menutup pintu kamar gadis itu.

"Hhh.. baiklah.. sepertinya cukup" Ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Yosh!" Gadis itu segera mematikan laptopnya, tak lupa menyimpan pekerjaannya dan menaruhnya kembali diatas meja belajarnya lalu bergegas tidur.

"Cepatlah sedikit.. kau tak tahu ini sudah siang, hah?!" Gerutu Neji. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia menggerutu, kesal gara-gara Adiknya yang ternyata telat bangun tadi. Ia bangun jam 06.50! yang benar saja! 10 menit sebelum bel! Belum lagi gadis itu yang jika mandi bisa memakan waktu 20 menit lagi! Demi tuhan.. Neji sudah angkat tangan jika dia terkena hukuman atau omelan guru disekolah nantinya.

"Iya iya.. sebentar kenapa.. Oniisan tidak lihat aku sedang kerepotan? Bukannya sebaiknya kau membatuku supaya lebih cepat, daripada berdiam diri disana tanpa melakukan apapun, hah?!" Geram gadis itu sembari membawa barang-barangnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan? Kenapa aku harus membantumu?" Balas Neji santai. Gadis itu hanya mendecih melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Hhh.. setidaknya lebih baik daripada ayah, pikirnya. "Nah, ayo berangkat!" Ucap gadis itu kesal sambil menutup pintu mobil sedikit lebih keras. Atau.. bisa kita sebut dengan membanting?

"Hei, kau tak perlu membanting pintu mobilku begitu juga kan?! Nanti kalau mobilku rusak kau yang harus menggantinya" Ucap Neji sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Adiknya yang selalu seperti itu saat kesal.

"Hah, sudahlah! Ayo cepat! Lagipula aku tidak membanting pintu mobil kesayanganmu ini kok. Aku hanya menutupnya dengan sediikkiiiittt lebih keras. Dan tenang saja mobil kesayanganmu ini tidak akan rusak kok. Karna aku sudah membantingnya ratusan kali lebih daripada ini. Dan terbukti 'kan kalau ini tidak rusak? Jadi ayo jalan, jika kau tidak mau kita kena hukuman dan omelan guru gara-gara terlambat" Jawab Gadis itu panjang lebar.

"Bukannya kau yang membuat kita kena hukuman dan omelan guru?" Ucap Neji pelan.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi Oniisan?" Tanya sang Adik.

"Tidak" Jawab Neji cepat lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

"Kau tau sekarang jam berapa Nona muda?" Tanya Kakashi –salah satu guru di Houko International High School- pada gadis didepannya.

"Yayaya.. aku tau karna aku yang terlambat disini Sensei. Dan bisakah kau menghentikan omelanmu yang tak bermutu itu?" Ucapnya tak acuh sembari terus memakan permen karetnya, yang sesekali dibuatnya menjadi balon.

Kakashi menghirup nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Ia tau percuma saja mengomeli muridnya yang satu ini. Karna ia pasti takkan mendengarkannya sepanjang apapun ia mengomelinya. "Baiklah.. kuharap kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi Nona muda. Silakan duduk"

"Hm.. Terimakasih" Ucap Gadis itu lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Kakashi di meja guru.

"Tapi sebelum itu.." Ucapan Kakashi membuat langkahnya terhenti dan memutar sedikit kepalanya kearah gurunya itu.

"Kau bisa membuang permen karetmu itu kan, Nona muda? Karna saat pelajaran berlangsung siswa dilarang makan didalam kelas, kecuali disaat jam istirahat" Jelas Kakashi, membuat murid yang dimaksud sukses membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah gurunya itu –lagi.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang tadi?" Ucap Gadis itu sambil terus menyungah permen karetnya.

"Kuyakin kau tidak cukup tuli untuk mendengar apa kataku tadi, Nona muda"

"Baiklah baiklah.. aku akan membuang permen karet ini.. dan kau juga harus membuang kata-kata 'Nona muda' dari namaku! Karna aku tak suka kau panggil dengan embel-embel 'Nona muda'!" Balas Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu lalu berjalan memutar melewati Kakashi. Sedangkan sang guru hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datarnya seperti biasa 'anak itu memang benar-benar...' geram Kakashi dalam hatinya. Matanya terus mengekor mengikuti Hinata hingga ia duduk di kursinya, lalu memulai pelajarannya hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Mau ke kantin Nona muda?" Tanya Ino –teman sekelasnya- dengan senyuman jahil.

"Ck, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Menjijikan kau tau" Balas Hinata tak acuh sambil meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Baiklah baiklah.. mau ke kantin Hina-chan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tak mau"

"Oke. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita main game, hm?" Tanya Gadis ponytail itu pada kedua temannya.

"Eum.. kalau aku sih boleh saja.. kebetulan lagi bosan juga" Jawab Tenten –teman sebangku Hinata- sambil menggendikkan bahunya lalu menatap Hinata.

"Hina-chaaannnn… mau yaaaaa" Pinta Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hinata, hingga membuat sang empunya yang sedang minum tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk.. kau ini apa-apaan sih Ino?! Tak lihat apa aku sedang minum?!" Omel Hinata pada Ino. Gadis itu mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap bekas susu yang tumpah sedikit ke roknya.

"Maaf deh.." Ujar Ino. "Tapi kau mau ya.. ya Hina yaaa.. please.." Pinta Ino dengan jurus puppy eyesnya.

Hinata hanya melihatnya malas lalu memasukkan sapu tangannya lagi kedalam tas lavendernya. "Mau apa?" Tanyanya lalu meminum susunya yang masih ada. "Main game!" Seru Ino riang.

"Hhh~ baiklah aku mau.. asal gamenya tidak yang aneh-aneh" Ucap Hinata.

"Tentu saja! Permainannya mudah kok.. kita akan memutar pensil disini. Lalu nanti siapa yang kena harus memilih antara Truth or Dear. Jika dia memilih Truth berarti dia harus menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan yang diberikan padannya. Jika dia memilih Dear, berarti dia akan diberi sebuah tantangan dari masing-masing peserta. Dan tantangannya itu bebas. Tak ada batasan bagi pesertanya untuk memberikan pertanyaan dan tantangan apa pada yang kena nantinya. Mengerti?" Jelas sekaligus tanya Ino pada kedua temannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Yap" Jawab Tenten seraya mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, ayo mulai!' Seru Ino semangat. Gadis itu mengambil pensil dari tempat pensil Hinata lalu menaruhnya diatas meja dan diputarnya.

Tak lama kemudian pensil itu berhenti dan mengarah ke.. "Tenteenn!" Seru Ino semangat (lagi).

"Baiklah.. Truth or Dare?" Tanya Gadis itu sambil menatap Tenten penuh semangat.

"Um.." Gadis bercepol dua itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang pilihannya. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya pada dagunya, pose berfikir. "Aku pilih Truth" Ucap Tenten.

"Okay! Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku yaa.." Gadis itu berfikir sejenak "Ah! Siapa pria yang sedang kau sukai sekarang ini? Ayoo jawab jujur.. Truth loohh" Tuntut Ino sembari menatap jahil teman bercepolnya itu.

"E-eum.. itu.. tidak ada" Jawab Tenten salah tingkah.

"Aa.. kau yakin? Kau ingat kan.. jujur lhoo. Jadi kau tidak boleh bohong atau kau kena hukuman!" Ujar Ino lantang.

"Baiklah-baiklah.." Seru Tenten cepat. "Um.. cowok yang kusukai…"

"Siapa-siapa?"

"Ck, Ino kau bisa kan tak memotong omongannya, aku juga pensaran tau!" Ucap Hinata kesal.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat sikap Hinata padanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Tenten.

"Um.. Ne.. ne.. nee.. neee.. N-Neji Senpai" Jawab Tenten terbata-bata sembari menutup wajahnya yang memerah memakai kedua tangannya.

"Hah? HAAHHH?! NEJIII-SENPAAIII?!" Ucap Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Ssssstttttt kalian bisa diam tidak sih?!" Bisik Tenten pada kedua temannya itu sembari meletakkan jari telunjuk di mulutnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia tidak mau ada orang lain tahu tentang siapa orang yang disukainya.

"Aa.. Maaf, tadi aku refleks. Hehe.." Ucap Ino sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja. Ya, sama seperti Ino, aku refleks. Ya.. terkejut. Kau tahu?" Ucap Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hh~ sudahlah.. lebih baik kita lanjutkan lagi permainannya" Ucap Tenten pada akhirnya.

"Baik kita lanjutkan lagi" Gadis pirang itu kembali memutar pensil yang tadi sempat berhenti.

"Hinataaa!" Seru Ino dan Tenten semangat.

"Baiklah.. kau memilih apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Um.." Gadis itu berfikir sejenak. "…Dare?" Jawabnya agak ragu.

Ino menaikkan sedikit alisnya lalu menatap Hinata dengan seringaian tipis diwajahnya "Hehe.. kau memilih Dare, Hina-chan?" Tanyanya pada Hinata tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya.

Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh Hinata merinding, keringat dingin gadis itu keluar begitu melihat seringaian salah satu sahabatnya. "E-eum.. ti-tidak. Aku ganti Truth saja.." Ucapnya terbata.

Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diudara, lalu berkata lantang, "Oou.. tidak bisa. Kau memilih Dare, berarti Dare. Tidak bisa diganti Truth dong~ iya 'kan Tenten-chan?" Ia melirik sahabat bercepolnya itu tanpa menghapus seringaian diwajahnya yang semakin lebar saja(?).

Tenten menghela nafas, "Mm.. i-iya.." Jawab Tenten pelan.

"E-eh? Kenapa tidak bisa? Tidak ada peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa itu tidak bisa 'kan? Jadi ha-harusnya bisa diganti dong!" Ujar Hinata bersikeras.

"Ouu.. tidak bisa. Sekali Dare ya tetap Dare. Kau tidak boleh menggantinya. Hehe.. Dare apa ya.. yang akan kuberikan padamu…"

Perasaannya tidak enak. Dan sepertinya itu terbukti dari seringai sahabatnya itu yang tidak mau lepas dari wajahnya sedari tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino Yamanaka, Gadis itu selalu saja licik, batin Hinata dalam hati. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, pasrah.

"Bagaimana Hina-chan?"

"Hhh… baiklah.. aku terima. Dare."

~ 1 ~

~ ^_^V ~

T.B.C

.

**Review, please? =)**

* * *

><p>#Author's Note:<p>

Haii makasih ya udah semeptin ngebaca fic ini ^^ maaf kalo gaje,abal,dll. Masih newbie soalnya hehe. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya! Mind to review my story, please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

~ 2 ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story belong to My imajination**

**NaHiCaSaKu present**

**.**

**Hope you Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KREK

Siang itu, Hinata tak ada habisnya mengoceh tentang 'Dare'nya yang diberikan Ino tadi. Wajah gadis itu memerah kesal. Ia meremas kaleng botol soda yang ada digenggamannya hingga menjadi kurus(?).

"Oh ayolah Hinata… mau sampai kapan kau mendiamkan kami terus, eh? Lagipula itu 'kan tadi hanya permainan. Jangan dianggap serius dong… Tenten saja tak masalah tuh… iya'kan Tenten?" Ujar Ino sambil terus meminum susu coklatnya.

Hinata menggangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua sahabat baiknya itu, ia menatap Ino tajam, terlihat sekali dari matanya bahwa gadis itu sedang kesal bukan main padanya.

Ino menelan ludahnya sendiri, merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal! Kau mempermalukanku dihadapan semua orang dikelas tadi! Kau menyuruhku menari gang apa tadi?"

"Gangnam Style" Sahut Tenten pada Hinata.

"Ya, apalah itu, aku tak peduli. Kau sudah membuat hara diriku jatuh kau tau! Jadi wajar saja jika aku kesal padamu, tidak seperti Tenten yang biasa-biasa saja, karna dia hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan darimu, bukannya disuruh menari ganggung style itu!" Sembur Hinata pada Ino, yang kini terduduk lemas dikursinya.

"Maafkan aku…" Ucap Ino, akhirnya menyerah. Dia memang mengerikan kalau mengamuk, seperti gorilla, batin gadis itu dalam hati.

"Ayolah Hinata… maafkan aku ya? Aku janji takkan mengulanginya lagi.. please…" Mohonnya pada Hinata, yang kelihatannya acuh padanya.

Gadis itu mendekat kearah Hinata dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Biasanya jurus ini selalu bisa diandalkan disaat seperti ini. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk gadis bersurai indigo yang satu ini, ia sudah hafal betul sifat Ino, dan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika sedang berada disaat keadaan seperti ini. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu berucap tegas, "Tidak!"

"Hinata… kumohon… maafkan aku ya?" Rajuknya sekali lagi, semakin mendekat pada gadis itu. Ino mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat kearah Hinata, membuat gadis itu memundurkan wajahnya dari hadapan sahabat pirangnya yang satu itu. Ino semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, Ia berucap pelan, "Maafkan aku atau kucium kau sekarang." ancam Ino pada Hinata yang semakin memundurkan wajahnya, hingga sebelah tangannya harus Ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang hampir saja jatuh.

"Ino.. kusarankan kau segera menyingkir dari hadapanku, atau…"

"…atau apa?" Potong Ino dengan nada menggoda, sedangkan Hinata semakin memundurkan posisi duduknya, akibat gadis pirang itu yang terus mendesaknya hingga sampai pada ujung tempat duduknya. 'Sial' Rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar,melihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, sukses wajah Hinata merona merah dibuatnya. Ia menggeram pelan lalu menatap Ino yang kini kian mendekat kearahnya. Gadis pirang itu berucap lagi, kini dengan nada yang semakin memaksa, "Ma-af-kan- a-ku- ya?"

Hinata yang merasa semakin terpojokan, akhirnya menyerah juga. Sahabat pirangnya ini memang selalu melakukan banyak cara supaya keinginannya itu terwujud. Termasuk salah satu caranya yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku memaafkanmu, puas?! Sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku atau kubunuh kau karna telah melakukan tindakan kriminal!" Ucap Hinata menyerah pada akhirnya.

'Hm… menyerah juga akhirnya…' batin Ino penuh kemenangan. Diam-diam Ia bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil membuat sahabatnya yang satu ini luluh juga karena bujukannya tadi (baca: ancaman), yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Hinata memaafkannya, yaa meskipun Ia memaafkannya karna terpaksa.

Gadis itu akhirnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya seperti semula, memamerkan senyum penuh kemenangannya pada Hinata yang masih kesal karena ulahnya tadi.

"Huh! Sudah kubilang 'kan kau pasti akan memaafkanku~ iya'kan Tenten?"

Krik krik

Sadar tak dapat jawaban, Ino mengedarkan pandagannya kesekeliling, begitu pula Hinata. Pandangan mereka masing-masing terhenti satu sama lain, saling menatap was-was.

"Ino…"

"Hinata…"

"KITA TERLAMBAT MASUUUKK!" Seru mereka berdua lalu bergegas meninggalkan kantin sekolah dan kembali ke kelas mereka. Tapi, langkah mereka refleks terhenti begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya guru –memang guru- sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Terbukti dari sang guru yang terlihat sedang membawa sebuah buku dan sebuah penggaris kayu besar ditangannya yang satu lagi. Ia menjelaskan materi pelajaran sembari berjalan melewati beberapa siswa-siswinya yang juga sedang membaca materi yang sama yang dibacakan sang guru. Dan dari sekian murid yang ada didalam kelas itu, salah satu siswi bercepol dua yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tenten sedang duduk manis membaca bukunya.

Seketika kedua gadis itu menatap horror sang gadis bercepol dua yang ada didalam sana. "Grr… kenapa Tenten tak memberitahu kita kalau kelas sudah mulai?" geram Hinata sembari terus memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Ck, menyebalkan!" Rutuk Ino, yang sama kesalnya dengan sahabat indigonya itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Mendesakku terus! Jadi aku tak tau kalau kelas sudah mulai!" Ucap Hinata, menyalahkan Ino.

"Ha? Enak saja kau menyalahkanku! Jangan sembarangan ya!?" Balas Ino tak kalah kesal. Dan pada akhirnya, adu mulut antara mereka berdua pun terjadi. Hingga kedua tak sadar bahwa suara mereka terlalu tinggi untuk dibilang rendah. Dan terdengar hingga ketelinga sang guru dan siswa-siswi didalam kelas. Membuat sang guru bertanya-tanya suara siapakah itu dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sumber suara itu.

"Ekhm"

Suara seseorang membuat kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu menoleh.

"Apa?!" Teriak keduanya refleks. Dan mulut mereka langsung bungkam ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang hadir diantara keduanya itu.

"E-eh Sensei…" Sapa Ino salah tingkah melihat gurunya yang kelewat garang itu. Gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya perlahan tapi, pasti, mengingat biasanya setiap murid yang telat masuk kelas jika pelajaran sudah dimulai akan diberi hukuman. Bukan sekali, dua kali saja mereka berdua terlambat masuk kelas seperti ini tapi, berkali-kali hingga membuat beberapa guru bosan untuk memberi hukuman lagi kepada mereka.

Sang guru melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada ia melangkah maju mendekati kedua siswi 'teladan'nya itu, menatap mereka berdua tajam. "Kalian lagi…" Ucap sang guru dengan suara seraknya.

Hinata yang saat itu diam saja, mulai mengikuti Ino memundurkan langkahnya perlahan, berharap mereka bisa kabur dari guru yang ada didepannya kini.

"E-eum… Ano… Ibiki-Sensei, kita dipanggil Kakashi-Sensei, jadi kita hrus pergi, bukan begitu Hinata?" Dusta gadis pirang itu pada sang guru –Ibiki- seraya menyenggol lengan Hinata pelan.

"I-iya, Kakashi-Sensei memanggil kami, jadi kami harus segera ke kantor, permisi Se-sensei" Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka membalikkan kedua badannya, bersiap untuk pergi tapi, suara sang guru menghentikkan langkah mereka berdua. Dan sukses membuat keduanya berdiri kaku.

"Setauku, tadi Kakashi pergi mengajar kelas XII IPA 3. Dan sangat kecil kemungkinan, dia memanggil kalian disaat dia sedang mengajar. Bukan begitu?" Ujar sang guru santai, lalu bergerak mendekati mereka berdua dan berhenti tepat dibelakang keduanya. "Masih mau pergi, hm?" Tanyanya santai seraya memegang kedua pundak gadis itu.

Mereka memutar kepala mereka menghadap sang guru yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan mereka hanya bisa membatin, 'Habislah kita…'

SRAK!

"Aw, hei! Kau bisa nyapu gak sih? Kena wajahku nih!" Gerutu Ino kesal pada Hinata yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa.

Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat sifat salah satu sahabat baiknya itu berubah drastis setelah menerima hukuman dari sang guru, Ibiki-Sensei tadi siang. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tak henti-hentinya menggerutu gara-gara hukuman yang diberikan sang guru. 'Membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah? Yang bener saja!' batinnya saat itu.

**.**

"_Bersihkan halaman belakang sekolah sekarang!" Perintah Ibiki pada kedua siswinya itu._

"_Tapi Sensei…"_

"_Tak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat bersihkan atau kuberitahu orangtua kalian kalau kalian selalu telat masuk kelas!"_

_Dan alhasil, Ino hanya mendengus kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam saja, tanpa niat menanggapi apapun._

**.**

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berdua, ralat, mereka bertiga. Membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah. Ino dan Hinata membersihkan halaman sekolah, sedangkan Tenten hanya duduk terdiam memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Ia ingin membantu, hanya saja Ia tak bisa karna guru piket ada tak jauh dari mereka dan bisa saja nanti jika Ia membantu, Ia malah ikut-ikutan dihukum.

"Haaa! Aku benci hukuman seperti ini! Apa tidak ada hukuman lain apa?! Menyebalkan!" Teriak Ino. Ia tak sadar Ia melayangkan sapunya terlalu keras hingga membuat daun-daun kering yang tadi sudah disapu kembali berantakam karena ulahnya.

"Ino.."

Ucapannya membuat Ino menoleh dengan wajah kesal tapi, wajah itu berubah seketika ketika Ia melihat ekspresi Hinata saat itu. Menyeramkan, batinnya ketakutan. Menyadari kesalahan yang dibuatnya pada Hinata gadis pirang itu langsung meminta maaf tapi, sama sekali tak dihiraukan olehnya. Hinata malah melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan beberapa helaian daun kering yang menyangkut padanya tadi. 'Huft, percuma saja dong aku minta maaf' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah.. Hinata memang seperti itu.. jadi kau malumi saja" Kata Tenten sembari menyeruput susu strawberrynya.

"Enak sekali kau bicara! Sepanjang hari ini aku hampir berkelahi dengannya terus, asal kau tahu!" Serunya kesal.

"Dan sepanjang hari ini juga kau terus-terusan menggerutu padaku Ino" Balas Tenten santai.

"Cih!"

"Ino, bereskan bagianmu setelah itu kita ke ruang guru. Cepat" Perintah Hinata. Gadis itu sudah membersihkan setengah bagian halaman belakang sekolah itu. Tidak sepenuhnya bersih memang, tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Melihat sahabatnya yang sudah selesai lebih dulu, Ino cepat-cepat membereskan bagiannya lalu ikut dengan Hinata ke ruang guru. Tentu saja untuk melapor bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai pada Ibiki-sensei. Tak lupa Tenten dibelakang mereka yang selalu mengikuti dengan setia.

"Fiyuuh akhirnya selesai juga" Ino menghempaskan dirinya ke kursinya di depan Sakura dan Tenten. Ia menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Yaah syukurlah.. untung saja Ibiki-sensei tidak memberikan hukuman yang terlalu berat pada kalian" Ujar Tenten.

"..."

Merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Hinata mereka berdua langsung mengajaknya berbicara, tapi tak ada satu pun yang ditanggapi oleh gadis indigo itu. Mereka merasa khawatir. Tidak biasanya Hinata seperti ini.. biasanya dia seperti ini jika sedang ada masalah, banyak pikiran, atau tidak enak badan. Apa karena masalah hukuman tadi? Atau gara-gara Ino? Atau apa? Apa Hinata sedang sakit? Tapi tadi Ia kelihatan sehat-sehat saja. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Ia sakit atau apapun..

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hei Hina-chan... jangan diam terus dong.. kau membuat kami khawatir kau tahu? Berbiacaralah sedikit!" Seru Ino sedikit berteriak.

"Ino!" Tegur Tenten. Ino hanya berkata pelan, 'maaf' lalu diam.

Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang agak pening dengan sebelah tangannya. Kenapa dengannya? Aah.. mungkin kelelahan, pikirnya. Tapi Ia hanya menyapu halam belakang sekolah saja. Apa mungkin sampai seperti ini? 'Aah ya, aku belum sarapan dan tadi aku hanya memakan roti dan minum susu kotak saja..'

"Hinata? Kau tak apa? Hinata?" Tanya Tenten sekali lagi. Ia memegang pundak sahabatnya itu. Ada yang tak beres. Ia tahu itu. Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak mau bicara padanya?!, batinnya frustasi.

"Kepalaku... pu... sing..."

BRUK!

"Hinata!"

~ 2 ~

~ ^_^V ~

**.**

**Review, please? =)**


End file.
